


A Regular day at Stark Tower

by bookeatingworm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatingworm/pseuds/bookeatingworm
Summary: A one shot of what Sundays are like with May, Peter, Tony, and Pepper





	A Regular day at Stark Tower

Tony had a weekly schedule that formed after the civil war, or what the public has dubbed it to be. Monday was a lab day he's spend all of the possible time he had in the lab trying to improve any of his old projects that he had decided to bring back to life or on new one's that the ideas were given to by his interns. Tuesdays are filled with meetings and gadgets that never come to life no matter what coding, calls during the day, whether from Rhoudy, a business person, Peter, or Happy. Wednesdays he spent with the interns, its also the day Peter is there for interning, following him around to help other interns and having Tony show him off. Thursday's are quiet, it's the days Pepper has the least ammount of meeting and spends more time with Tony, half the time its filled with small passionate kisses and gentle touches or small feirce fires of arguments on both of their healths and the future. Friday's are days filled with working in the lab and going to meetings in between. It's also the day Peter comes for hanging out in the lab, which causes Tony to want to cancel all meeting to hand out with him, sadly, Pepper won't allow him. Saturdays are usually filled with anything Peter is willing to do, whether it be going to the fair to just staying at home watching star wars to being in the lab all day, touching up projects. Sunday's are always the best though. Those are they days where everyone just relaxes. May comes to the tower to hang out with them or they go to the apartment and they all do something together. It's also the day Tony is banned from the lab, due to a protocol Pepper had set up with the help of Peter.

Today was a Sunday and not wanting to do anything, everyone just sorta lazed around, enjoying the company. Tony had sat himself onto the couch to browse through shows, Pepper was in the kitchen cooking while talking to May, who was sipping coffee on a stool in between the living room and Kitchen. Peter wasn't currently with them because of a late night patrol. No matter what they did, that boy always manages to go over board. They let him wake up on his own this time, letting him rest.

It was quiet, and pieceful. Nobody could have it ruined because of him homey it felt. Peter suddenly walked in half asleep with a blanket falling off his shoulders. Everyone just turned to hime sharing a small laugh at his bed head. He groaned and rubbed his head, before walking over to the couch and plopping himself right onto Tony's lap. It would have shocked him if it weren't a regular occurrence.

Peter buried himself into Tony's neck and curling up into his side. Tony adjusted himself to be slightly laying down and pulled him closer, being careful to not hurt him or agitate any bruises that are fading from the night. He placed a small kiss on his forehead and ran his hand through his hair softly, letting the boy fall asleep on him.

He looked over to see May and Pepper staring at him with large smirks. He gave them a confused look before whispering a soft, "What?"

They snickered at him and went back down to whispering. Peter shifted a little closer, going puddy under Tony's hands. Tony couldn't help but smile and feel himself falling asleep. The finger threading through hair becoming a small rhythm that slowed down as he fell asleep. Soon enough, he felt a much larger blanket being put over him and himself being lowered onto the couch. He clutched Peter tightly, not wanting them to take him away, only to hear a small laugh in response. He cracked open an eye and glared blearily at the women, only to see them walk away. With that, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 666 words
> 
> Hi, I'm new to Ao3, hope you enjoy me.


End file.
